100 Goku ficlets
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the Ficlets100 community at LiveJournal. Claim: Son Goku, Prompt table 2. No pairings or shounenai.No longer or shorter than 100 words each.These will have a bit of everything..Smiles..
1. Wishing on a shooting star

Document Opened: 10/13/2007, 10:57pm.

Authors Note:

Character: Son Goku.

Table 1: No.58. Shooting Star.

For the Ficlets100 Community over at LiveJournal.

100 fics no longer or shorter than 100 words each.

Warning for possible out of character-ness.

Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura owns Saiyuki. Not I said the writer.;p.

/////////\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\///////\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\////

There was a full moon and a sky full of stars tonight, he couldn't sleep so he lay awake watching them and thinking of stuff. Everyone else was sound asleep.

He saw one star shooting across the sky, so he closed his eyes to make a wish.

Hakkai had told him once that you can wish on shooting stars. Gojyo had said that it was kinda cheesy. When he was done he leaned back in the back of Jeep and looked back out at the sky.

Still part of him doubted he would get a meatbun this late at night.

/////\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\

After editing on stuff and taking away a few things, entry one is complete... 10/14/2007, 12:07am.


	2. Hakkai's not so nice experience

Document Opened: 10/14/2007, 06:28am.

Theme/Prompt No.27. Driving.

///////\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\//////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\///////

Hakkai had originally thought that the Seitan Taisei would be one of the scariest things he would ever encounter.

Earlier he had been proven quite _wrong._

He walked in the bar and sat down on a stool next to Gojyo's. His hair slightly frazzled and in need of a strong drink.

Gojyo looked over at Hakkai, who from his point looked a little bit like a mess. "Jeez man, what happened to you?"

Hakkai who had finally gotten his drink turned to Gojyo with a certain look.

"Gojyo..."

"Yeah?" Gojyo raised an eyebrow at Hakkai's tone.

"Never ever let Goku drive."

///////\\\\\///\\\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\///

Finished: 10/14/2007, 06:44am.

(I'll be working on an extended version of this. It was fun to write.;p.)


	3. Reasons to like the sun

Document Opened: 10/14/2007, 07:36am.

Theme.Prompt No.81. Sunshine.

///////\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\//////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\///////

He liked the sun and rays of warmth that came with it. Naturally he also knew that if you stayed in it too long, it could burn you.

Just as rain could give you a cold and snow make you feel numb, but the sun could break through the clouds and melt the snow.

The sun wasn't something you could touch or hold but no matter what it would always be there. Whenever it was dark, it was only a matter of time before it came back.

It was also for similar reasons he thought of Sanzo as his sun.

////////\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\

Man, the editing I had to do here, the original was 116 words. And for some reason I just had to mention Sanzo.;;.

Later!-. 10/14/2007, 08:14am.


	4. Surprise!

Document Opened: 10/14/2007, 08:39am.

Theme/Prompt. No.78: Birthday.

////////\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\//////////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\//////

He couldn't find the others anywhere. Neither Hakkai or Gojyo were in their rooms and they weren't downstairs.

He wasn't about to chance Sanzo being in his room and so he went back to his room to get something before looking in town for them.

Opening his door he noticed an envelope on the floor.

It said to come to Sanzo's room.

Reaching the room he noticed it was dark, nervously he knocked and after hearing a 'come in' he opened the door and nearly had a heart attack when it suddenly got bright and he heard a loud '_Surprise_!'.

///////\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\///////\\\\\////////\\\\

I can just imagine Goku forgetting his own birthday and something like this happening.. The original was 148 words long, I am going to a little thing that tells it from the others point of view.

Later!. 10/14/2007, 09:34am.


	5. Well meaning

Document Opened: 10/14/2007, 08:43pm.

Authors Note:

Theme/Prompt: 41. Knife.

\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\//////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

///////\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////

Konzen had been doing some work when he heard a crash and what sounded like Goku crying.

He didn't know he could move that fast. When he got to the kitchen Goku was in the middle of a mess, tightly clutching a finger.

He looked up at Konzen with slightly watery eyes and gave his explanation so fast, He had only heard enough to put together what happened.

The monkey had cut his finger with the knife trying to cook.

The god sighed, feeling relieved that it hadn't been any worse and led Goku to go bandage the boys finger.

\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\/////\\\\\

Finished: 10/14/2007, 10:10pm.


	6. The facts of life

Document Opened: 10/14/2007, 10:36pm.

Authors Note:

Theme/Prompt: No.62. Inevitable.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\//////\\\\\/////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

///////\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\

At first he thought Gojyo should be the one explaining this, since it was his fault he had to do it now. Goku was looking at him expectantly.

Then again Gojyo may be the last person who should be explaining this and Sanzo hadn't exactly succeeded the last time he tried.

He was a teacher and this was just one of the facts of life, he partly wondered how the sisters managed to do it and make it seem simple.

He was going to need a drink after this. Best to get it over with.

"When a man and woman..."

////////\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\

Finished: 10/15/2007, 01:01.am.

Later!.


	7. Insomnia's not such a bad thing

Document Opened: 10/15/2007, 02:09am.

Authors Note:

Theme/Prompt: No.54. Sleep.

\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\/////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

///////\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////

Unable to sleep, he just laid there bored. He disliked nights when he couldn't sleep. It was boring, and he couldn't go outside because it looked like heavy rain.

Also one of the reasons he and Gojyo were sharing a room.

"You asleep?"

"Nope."

"The usual?"

"You're on!"

The first time they had this problem, they played card games until it was time to 'get up' and whoever fell asleep before dawn had to do the others chores for that day or at the next inn.

It was times like this where he figured insomnia wasn't such a bad thing.

\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

I probably had to do the most editing to this one. I wanted one with Goku and Gojyo. I mean there were already two with Hakkai.:p.

Later!-. 10/15/2007, 07:33am.

Edited: 11/03/2007, 02:07-09 am.

Thanks to Sarah for pointing out the error here, that actually does help and many thanks for the reviews..

11/03/2007, 02:12am.


	8. Autumn leaves

Document Opened: 10/15/2007, 05:36am.

Authors Note:

Theme/Prompt: No.30. Autumn.

///////\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\////////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\

He both liked and disliked Autumn at the same time. It was fun to play around in the piles of leaves, even though sometimes Sanzo made him rake the piles back up that he had previously scattered. But it also meant that Winter was _really _close.

Winter was cold and lonely, it reminded him of his time in his cavern prison.

Not wanting to think about that, he smiled and decided to enjoy what time was left before the seasons changed.

He was also pretty sure he saw a big leaf pile not too far away from the peach tree.

\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\///////

Finished: 10/15/2007, 06:25am.


	9. Not what I meant

Document Opened: 10/16/2007, 02:11am.

Theme/Prompt: No.67. Disappear.

///////\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\//////\\\\\\/////\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\//////

He sat under the tree, remembering what Sanzo said.

He hadn't meant to cause trouble, Sanzo was angry and he kept apologizing,

Sanzo said to go away.

Being busy thinking, he hadn't avoided the harisen that hit his head.

"What are you doing out here?"

Startled, he turned around to see Sanzo but remembered what he said.

"You said 'go away'."

Sanzo sighed.

"I didn't mean for you to leave the temple, just away from the office so I could work in peace."

"You don't hate me?"

"No." Before he could finish, Goku hugged him and looked up smiling. "Thanks."

\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\//////

Authors Note:

Can't leave chibi Goku sad and alone. Or in any form for that matter anyway it may look a tad off since I had to take roughly 86 words out.

Later!-. 10/16/2007, 03:48am.


	10. Making a bad dream better

Document Opened: 10/19/2007, 02:00am.

Theme/Prompt: No.57.Nightmare.

///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\

He awoke with a start and a little shaky, clutching his stuffed bunny to his chest he got out of bed.

Walking over to Konzen's bed, he whispered the gods name.

\\\\\/////

Konzen cracked an eye open and seeing the look on Goku's face, he didn't have to guess what happened. It was late and he wasn't in the mood to deal with it right now.

"Come on." That being said Goku climbed onto the bed and laid down near him, saying 'thank you' before falling asleep.

He would take care of the matter in the morning, now he would sleep.

/////////////\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\

Finished: 10/19/2007, 02:39am..


	11. Just a kid

Document Opened: 10/20/2007, 09:39pm.

Theme/Prompt: 61. Sin.

\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

/////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\

As far as Kenren could tell, Goku was not like any of the things he had been told or heard about heretics. Then again from what he had seen of Prince Nataku, neither was he.

The kid was just a harmless little goof-ball. Maybe the ones who should have been wearing the chains were the gods who feared what they couldn't have some control over.

He dropped his cigarette butt onto the ground and stomped it out, then continued looking from his spot leaning against the Sakura tree.

Goku had been chasing a butterfly before he spotted him and waved.

//////\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////

Finished: 10/21/2007, 12:31am.


	12. More than one

Document Opened: 10/30/2007, 01:09am.

Theme/Prompt: No.25. Teacher.

\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\///////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

///////\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////

Though Hakkai was his 'tutor' now, Sanzo taught him some things before. Some time after he had been released from the cavern, Sanzo had helped him with his reading.

He had been trying to make sense of the papers that Sanzo was working on after he got to see one that had slipped off Sanzo's desk and onto the floor, he just couldn't understand some of the words.

Apparently he had gotten tired of him asking so many questions, so Sanzo gave him brief explanations of what they meant.

He smiled at the memory, that had been a fun night.

/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\/////////\\\\\\////

Finished: 11/03/2007, 02:49am.


	13. Just doing a job

Document Opened: 10/29/2007, 01:25am.

Theme/Prompt: No.13. Hero.

///////\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\////////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\

They weren't going west to stop Gyumaoh because it was the right thing to do or for any kind of glory. They were four guys, sent on a mission.

Well Hakkai and Gojyo had been bored and naturally he would go where Sanzo went.

Sanzo considered most of the people they stopped to 'assist' as distractions from the journey.

He helped because he didn't like to see anyone sad or hurt. Smiling, he looked up at the blue sky, they were just four guys doing a job.

Some of the people that they met along the way might say otherwise.

/////\\\\\\///////\\\\\////////\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\

Authors Note:

This one might be a little off or something but I kinda like it..

Hope you people had a Happy Halloween/ All Hollows eve and Happy November.

Finished:11/03/2007, 01:48-50am.

Later!-.


	14. Riddle me this, Riddle me that

Document Opened: 11/06/2007, 05:25pm.

Theme/Prompt: No.45. Cows.

///////\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\////////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\

Gojyo smirked to himself, this would be one way to get back at the monkey for taking the last piece of squid jerky earlier. Not to mention he didn't have any risk of getting shot at by the monk and avoid the damn paper fan.

"Okay, repeat after me and then answer the question. Silk, silk, silk."

He looked at Gojyo a little puzzled but decided to go along anyway.

"Silk, silk, silk."

"What do cows drink?"

"Water." He still didn't understand why Gojyo left with that look on his face. It was a weird question to begin with anyway.

////////\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\////

Authors Note:

The last line was a little rushed. For those who don't know, the little test/riddle comes from an episode of CSI: Vegas. Grissom tells it to Nick.

Until Later!..

11/06/2007, 06:14pm.


	15. Alone

Document Opened: 11/08/2007, 03:17am.

Theme/Prompt: No.65. Alone.

///////\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\///////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

///////\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////

He hated being alone for along amount of time. He understood that the others needed their own time, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Laying in bed, he continued to stare at the ceiling of yet another one of the inn's they stayed at along the trip. It was still awhile before dinner yet and it was boring.

It was raining and Hakkai and Sanzo would be in their moods, even Gojyo had already gone on to do something else. '_It's gonna be along night.' _He thought and sighed. Maybe he could find something to do later.

//////\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////

Finished: 11/08/2007, 03:35am.


	16. Birth

Document Opened: 11/20/2007, 04:36pm.

Theme/Prompt: No.86. Birth.

///////\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\

He looked up at the big bright circle in the dark sky, and the many smaller shining ones all around it. Golden eyes blinked at it curiously, it looked so close. He reached up to try and touch it but it was too far away.

A fleeting breeze passed and hearing a noise nearby he carefully got up to go see and have a look around his surroundings.

Just a short time ago the unusual rock on Mt.Kaka that had been gathering various aura for months, had split open to reveal the Earth's son. The Seitan Taisei Son Goku.

//////\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\/////\\\\

Authors Note:

Might be a little off but I like it..

Later! 11/20/2007, 06:31pm.


End file.
